Hell Yeah! Halloween with the Akatsuki!
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Imagine spending Halloween with the Akatsuki!Imagine their costumes! Read NOW  Rated M for language and suggested themes. Also a Karaoke night featuring Halloween songs sung by the Akatsuki! Read and Review! ONE BIG AKATSUKI FAMILY! YAOI...MAYBE, Update: On Hiatus until Fall this year.
1. For Halloween I wanna be

Konichiwa readers! This is my third story posted on this website in general… how's it been? Well, today is Halloween and I decided to do an Akatsuki story with Karaoke singing Halloween! The star is the one and only smexxy and crazy, supposed to be Madara, Tobi!He will be doing the disclaimers here. **(Bold****=Tobi)** (Regular= me)

"Tobi! Read the script for Kumi-chan!"

"**Yes Kumi-chan! Tobi will read the script and Tobi will read the script good! Remember! Tobi is a good boy!"**

**-Opens script and reads-"Remember boys and girls, Kumi-chan does not own Naruto or his world! That son of a bitch! I will claim the nine-tails from him!-Says in Madara voice-**

*I look at him in shock*

**-Changes voice back to Tobi-**

"**I mean Tobi is a good boy!"**

-Runs off- (o_o)

Akatsuki Costumes for Halloween

**Pein**- * His words* "For Halloween, I **am**and I **will** be a tattoo parlor. I will be the best goddamn tattoo parlor for Halloween this fucking place has seen! Ahem… actually, I wanted to be the dude's who pierce the bodies, but I really, don't know what they are called…Maybe I'll go ask Konan… she's smart!"

**Konan**-*her words* " For Halloween, I'm gonna be a paper fairy.. yeah, Ima rock that shit, too! I will announce to all of the kids, I am the fairy who gives your snot nose asses paper for writing! Yeah! I'll do that!"

**Sasori**-*his words* " For this 'Halloween' all of the kids speak of, well I wouldn't know because my parents were killed by some bastards and Gramma Chiyo said that Halloween was for pussies and that it's the devil's birthday….anyways, I'm going to be the pumpkin king, Jack…"

**Deidara**-*his words* " Hm.. for Halloween, I will be a clay bird yeah! Such beauty and art! No, wait.. I'll be Rapunzel, maybe I will even get Sasori to be my prince and carry me around all night… Nah! My hair is beautiful and flowing. I use a quality conditioner, but it's not that long. I know! Barbie or Polly Pocket! Yes! I will have the Akatsuki vote, yeah!"

**Kakazu**-*his own words* " Hmph! Halloween? Think of all of the green, cheese, cabbage, cash, cheddar, pesos, yen, money, being spent on shit like candy! All it does is rot those shit face's teeth out! I could be hugging it and it could be safe in my vault! But no! It has to be spent on candy! Fuck! They all ask me what the hell am I going to be for Halloween. Im going to be a guy with 5 different hearts named Kakazu! It's not like they would know it's me anyhow! They would think it's a costume! I'll even wear a fucking nametag that says Stitches!

**Hidan**-*his words* " Fucking HALLOWEEN? Ha! Ima be the grim to the fucking reaper! Watch out shits and fuckers! Here I come!"

**Tobi**-*his own words* " What should Tobi be for Christmas?**" ****Deidara ****yells**** "****For ****the ****last ****time ****it****'****s ****Halloween!****" **" Ohhhhh! Tobi will be a pirate with the eye patch and all! Tobi will even have a nice pirate hat and Tobi will say Argh after every sentence! Argh!"

**Kisame**-*his words*"Christmas, huh? Oh, Halloween-hiccup!- Well, I WILL BE A DAMN SHARK, SHIT! I even got the gills and shit!-hiccup-! Itachi, pour me some more sake!"

**Itachi**-*his words*" For Halloween, I will be a toaster, a blind one that is…maybe, I will even get free candy for being a Handicap. Plus, I get to park in Handicap spaces, when I best and safe neighborhoods for the kids.. I mean Akatsuki members. I will even make sure that we all hold hands and walk at the same pace and stay in a group, so we don't get picked up by strangers or the predator Michael Jackson.*Sighs* I am a good mother, aren't I? I hope, I see my little brother trick or treating, too. He's going with that delinquent Orochimaru! Apparently he's too cool to go with us….He's afraid of toasters, y'know. Got burned by one when we were kids. Been afraid of them ever since. That's why I want to be a toaster, this year… Am I a horrible person?"

Zetsu-*his words* "We will be a plant. **NO! ****Fuck ****a ****plant,****Hannah ****Montana**. Oh, well.. I wanted to be a plant, don't you think that's nice? **FUCK ****A ****PLANT!****Hannah ****Montana!****I ****bought ****the ****wig ****and ****everything!****Including ****a ****crimsoned ****tank ****top ****with ****neon ****green ****skinny-jeans!****Those ****shits ****are ****hard ****to ****find, ****so ****we ****are ****Hannah ****Montana!**Don't you think we should be a team and agree on something? I mean couple should not argue! Don't you love me? **What ****the ****fuck! ****I****ain****'****t ****gay! ****What ****the ****fuck ****are ****you ****smoking?****I ****told ****you ****not ****to ****grow ****that ****marijuana ****shit ****in ****the ****official ****green house ****of ****Zetsu! ****Gosh! ****It ****Hannah ****Montana!****That ****settles ****it! **But….*sniffle* you'd just eat the wig anyways... **What did you say? **Nothing..."

The end of this chapter. This is the costumes they would be wearing. Thanks for reading! Please forgive me for putting MJ in this a a gay and invovling that rumor with raping little boys, I was watching SM4(SCARY MOVIE 4) AND HE WAS IN IT... free cookies for all who review. This story will be about three chappies and they will be long. The end is twisted... tee-hee. Stick around for the Akatsuki singing!

Kumi3


	2. Glaming it up for Halloween

**Hehehehe... (".) ('.') (,',) ('.') (.")**

**SORRY! FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND GIVE THIS STORY ANOTHER CHANCE! YOU WILL LIKE IT! This is the Akatsuki getting ready for Hallowwen... ENJOY AND REVIEW! I WILL ALLOW FLAMES BECAUSE I DESERVE IT FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan doesn't own the Akatsuki or Naruto or it's world. She is not the creator. BUT! She does own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Glaming it up for Halloween<strong>

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Hell Yeah! Halloween with The Akatsuki**

**Starring:**

**Deidara**

**Pein**

**Itachi**

**Zetsu**

**Konan**

**Hidan**

**Tobi**

**Kakazu**

**Kisame**

Sasori

* * *

><p>It was the night of nights! The spook and fight night for Ghouls and Goblins! It was Halloween! The<p>

members of the Akatsuki were so excited and anxious for this night! It was the time to be someone else

for a change!

**Pein**

I was to be a body-piercer/tattoo person. I got a whole bunch of sharpie makers and drew all over my

body in various types of graffiti and I had all of the Akatsuki members sign apart of my body. Konan

for some odd reason chose to right on my left butt-cheek? I however kept my coolness and flow of

attitude under control. I mean what was up with the fucking-blue hair? A paper fairy? 'WTF' Well

that is Konan. Tobi signed his piece-of-shit 'calligraphy' (as he called it) on around my fist and Itachi

drew a picture of his Sharingan on my stomach going around in a circle around my belly-button.

Deidara wrote out the words 'Too sexy for my shirt' in cursive going across my lower stomach.

The damn albino Jashinist wrote a whole bunch of shit-words about his god on my back. Kakazu

drew great pictures of hundreds of dollars on my lower back and for some reason he drew

a dime(10 cents) on my forehead. He did that just to annoy me... I could tell. Sasori drew a

chibi of himself playing with a puppet on my ankle and Zetsu drew a lot of GREEN PLANTS!

His white-half drew marijuana and the other drew skulls and a lot of fucking venus-fly traps!

I reapplied many types of piercings which were: angel-bites, monroe, snake-bites, the septum

cheek-piercings, web piercings and even nipple piercings that Konan for my 29th birthday. I put

on my knee-high black sweat-pants and my leather vest. I tried tying my orange spiky hair in a

ponytail but eventually I grew tired and just said forget it. I picked up my pumpkin handbag for

trick-or-treating and walked out the door sighing at the madness that was gonna go down on this

fucking Halloween night. What can I say? The Akatsuki is the shit!

**Konan**

I just finished the last stitch on my paper-dress. I let down my blue-periwinkle hair for the first time in

years and then quickly crafted myself a paper-crown with out using a lot of chakra. I then took out my

store-brought plastic wand.(that piece-of-shit) I picked up my wide bristled-brush and gently combed

through my hair. After a few strokes and brushes I sped up the process and holyshit! This damn brush

stuck in my hair! "Deidara!" I screamed. He bust thorough the door and I was astonished to find him

wearing a pink bra with toliet-paper stuffed in it? 'WTF'. "What, hn" Deidara questioned. "You know I

said either Polly-Pocket or Barbie, yeah. I thinking about a slutty Barbie, hn" Deidara explained.

I sighed and closed my eyes in silence while he yanked the damn brush out of my hair. "Heheheheh...Konan-San...

It's struck pretty good in there...yeah." Deidara sighed. Oh Great! Now my Halloween was ruined...

**Tobi**

Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Heh! Tobi put on a eye-patch covering his only sight that he could see, but Tobi wanted to look like a

pirate argh! Tobi then put on his wooden-peg and practiced walking around, but Tobi fell a couple of times...argh! Tobi

also put on Senpai's curly-fluffy shirt that Senpai thought made his fake boobies show! Heheh...oh yeah, Tobi forgot,

argh! Tobi hopes Senpai won't get mad! Heheh! Tobi is ready, argh! Oh, yeah..Tobi has his bandana to put on! Argh!

Tobi is ready!

**Itachi**

Well. I brought my toaster costume from Party City. They have nice discounts there too... Although I hate their

no shoes. no shirt. no pants. no service. policy. That did piss off my hard-to-raise kid Hidan. I put on a black

jump-suit and activated my sharingan. You know..to protect my kids if anyone wanted to theif them or their

candy... I then put on the toaster costume and was ready to go! One thing though..I had been asking Kisame

if he thought I should let my beautiful silky hair down. He was to drunk to anwser thought. I let it down any

-ways. Deidara wanted to know my secret for beautiful and silky hair... I told him I wouldn't tell him...Its the

oldest trick in the book...egg yolks. I'm am certainly ready for Halloween! A safe one that is...

**Kisame**

Hiccup* Hiccup* Hiccup* A shark... I attached the cardboard shark fin Tobi helped me make on my back. I then

took off my shirt and let the gills all over my body show. There. I was done getting ready for Christmas...hiccup*

I mean Halloween. "Itachi!" "Yes Kisame-Fish-San?" Itach anwsered. "SAKE!" "Magic word please!" Itachi

begged. "PLEASE!" he yelled in fustrastion. Hiccup* Im done getting ready -chugs sake-

**Sasori**

Halloween. Sigh*

I put on my Jack The Pumpkin King mask and was already feeling like a pussy. Halloween. Who likes this shitty

holiday anyway? I put on my skeleton print shirt and some black slacks/skinnies that Itachi-San picked out for

me. I grabbed my paper bag for collecting candy. This was the best smile I could put on for the rest of the

Akatsuki Memebers... ('-')

**Kakazu**

Humph* Halloween. I ain't even have to get ready for this shit holiday. If you stay ready you ain't got to get

ready. I sat in the Akatsuki meeting room readingmy magazine called "Money and Me" These mother-fuckers

in this shit was living it up with all of the green. To think the Akatsuki could be living like that but no! We had

to spend money on costumes and candy for Halloween. I watched as each member came out of their room

and was dressed up in costumes that cost good money. "Kakazu-San." Itachi purred. WTF! This nigga was

dressed as a fucking toaster? "Where's your costume?" he questioned. "I'm wearing it!" Itachi looked at me

as if I was crazy. I took out a sticky note and wrote in some sext calligraphy, "Stiches". I placed it on my chest

and stood up so he could see it. He look at me with disappointment.

**Hidan**

Fuck Yeah Bitches! Halloween Bitches! I took out my sythe and my grim-reaper mask. Although I did have a fit

with it covering up my sexy and perfect face, I wasn't going to let that bitchy-obstacle stop me from enjoying

fucking Halloween Night. Woo! Woo! I put on the black tunic than my God and Designer Jashin made for me and

stuffed my pants with toleit paper rolls and eggs for egging people's house. This Halloween was gonna be the

SHIT! Woo! I plan to say "Trick or FUCKING TREATS! NOT JUST ONE TREAT! THAT'S WHY I ADDED AN 'S' TO THE

FUCKING WORD TREAT!" If people didn't understand that then they house gets egged and I sacrifice them to

Jashin! Simple as That. Heheheheh! Halloween HERE Hidan Fucking Comes! I picked up my bag of garbage bags

cuz' I was gonna get alot of fucking candy and...body-parts...

**Deidara**

I decided to be a slutty Barbie. I stuffed toliet paper in Konan's cleanest bra that I stole. My fake boobs were

sooooo big. Just how Man-Whore Kens like it, yeah. I applied alot of makeup just like the Utimate Drag Queen

Jeffree Star taught me how to do it on Youtube. I smile at my sexy, and slutty self, hn. Halloween was gonna be

perfect. I put on this mini skirt and crimisole shirt and some funky and sexy stilleto heels. I grabbed my Dolce

and Gabbana Hand Bag and practiced strutting in the heels. They were 9' inch high. I tripped a couple of times

but got the hand of it, yeah. I then let down my blonde hair and put it in a tease like the scene kids do. There

was a Barbie necklace applied around me neck that spelled out 'Barbie' in cursive. I looked in the mirror and

practiced what I was gonna say, yeah. "Um..Trick or Treat...or you can have me...yeah." Well... I needed to

work on that...

**Zetsu**

We ended up not going trick or treating at all. **Yeah! All because the white bitch doesn't want to just be **

**Hannah Montana****. **Well! The black half not bitch doesn't want to be it's kind which we are a plant. **So we ended**

**up being the ones picked to pass out candy to the snot nose brats. **Oh! Kids are wonderful. I had a dream last

night that we had our own! **WTF! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY! STOP SMOKING THAT SHIT DUDE! **Oh no,no

see what had happened was...I ate alot of spagehetti and I put alot of rum in it, y'know. **THAT HAS NOTHING**

**TO DO WITH YOU SMOKING THAT STUFF OR HALLOWEEN. **Oh! That. See what had happened was, I-I-I

was doing the do.. y'know masturbating...in our green house and stuff.. **Oh jesus-christ dude! WTF! **Just

chill...with yo plant and black lookin ass...JUST CHILLLLLLLL...HEY! ZETSU. **What! Stop Yelling! I can hear **

**you well and fine and oh gosh! You're stoned now...Great. Halloween sucks ass even more. **Zetsu just

chilllllllllll...oh and I see so many fucking dead people and PLANTS AHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! AHHHH! This is

Halloween and yeah you know it! **Man.. I gotta stop making you watch WWE with Zach Rider and shit...**

**I wonder if it's possible to drug white Zetsu without drugging me... Halloween is gonna be a long**

**fucking Night man... **WOO WOO WOO! YEAH YOU KNOW IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheheheh... OK! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SO SORRY BUT THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED <strong>

**AND PLEASE REVIEW... i BEEN working on my other stories and I negelected this one. But finally we are **

**getting somewhere... :)**

**I know halloween is over with but I wanted to finish it so bad! Hey! **

**So how was this chappie? Tell me I want to know. I made it as possible FUNNY and I tried. The white half **

**of Zetsu is given the traits of my Buddy at School...LOL HE makes me laugh so much and he's a good **

**person and a bestie and brother to me. He thinks the same way lol :) Shot out to him but finally th Akatsuki **

**are going trick or treating :) I want to have this finished befroe winter break but YAY!**

**:) REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE AND I GIVE PERMISSION TO REVIEWS TO GIVE ME FLAMES! I DESERVE IT FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING...**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE STAY TOONED IN...**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


End file.
